needs a title
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Broadway and Angela have broken up. Angela saves a human from a small gang, gets hurt, the human helps her.


**Needs a Title**

 **By: CSI-Panther**

 **Summary:** **Broadway and Angela have broken up. Angela saves a human from a small gang, gets hurt, the human helps her.**

 **A/N: Don't own Gargoyles, just the human that Angela saves, his name is Eachann Fergus Grant, his father is Scottish, his mother is Latin/Romanian. He's a fighter and teaches self-defense on the side, he's almost as tall as Goliath, long black hair that stops at his shoulders, a light black beard lining his face, hazel eyes, muscular like Brock O'Hurn, his skin is a little darker then Elisa's. his whole name is Scottish and if you look them up they suite him as they mean, Eachann: Horse. Fergus: Man of Strength. Grant: Large, Tall, Big. And his voice is deep like Bogo's on Zootopia.**

 **Ch. 1**

" What a day. " A tall, muscular man, with long black hair in a ponytail said as he walked down the streets of New York, the sun setting down behind him. He was having a bit of a difficult day that day. First his bike wouldn't start, he had to run to the small gym he and his small family owned, had to deal with a girl who was more interested in his muscles and good looks then getting healthy, he had to tell her that he was seeing someone for her to focus on bettering herself, then later in self-defense, a young girl had broken her leg while trying a high kick and landed wrong. And to top off his day, his girlfriend broke up with him.

He turned a corner and was met a by a small gang of men. They were dressed like they were looking for trouble and the way he was feeling, he'd gladly take them up on it if they wanted to start something.

He made to go around them, but one, probably the leader, grabbed his arm,

' _Breathe Eacha. '_ " Excuse me, but I need to get home. " The tall man said calmly.

" Well you gotta pay first _Amigo_. " The punk said.

" Sorry, but I left my wallet at home. _Amigo_. " The tall man replied again calmly.

" Watch your tone! Well since you ain't got your wallet with you, we'll take what you got. Fella's. " The punk said as he snapped his fingers and the rest of his gang surrounded the tall man.

The man looked around at them and saw that the only one that might give him any trouble was a man a little shorter then him and unlike his friends who had baseball bats, pipes and a chain, he didn't have a weapon, at least one he didn't see.

" Now are you sure you want to do this? " He asked them, taking a fighting stance.

" Yep. " One of the men said, swinging the chain in his hand.

" Alright then. "

As the sun went down over the castle high above the city, the Gargoyles roared to life as they woke from their sleep.

Goliath jumped down to the landing below him and told them that they would patrol the city for a few hours and then come back to the castle. It had been quiet the last few nights and Goliath had said that as long as nothing doesn't happen they could come back to the castle and do as they pleased after their patrols.

They nodded and put on the communicators that Lex made for them so that if there was trouble, they get in touch with each other if they needed backup, Elisa and Matt had a set too as they had their own frequency and that way no one on any police or any other frequency would hear Elisa or Matt talking to the Gargoyle's.

Angela went on her own this night, but Goliath didn't worry, she could handle herself well.

She was about to head back when she heard what sounded like fighting down in an alley way.

" So much for a quiet night. " She said as she glided down on a roof and watched a very tall, muscular, human male fight with a gang of smaller then him male humans, looking around, she saw several of them knocked out already and had been for some time.

Another large human was behind him and he had what looked like a knife in his hand as he wiped his blooded nose with his free hand and waited until his friends kept the man distracted long enough for him to strike.

But as the taller man knocked out the last of the smaller men, the taller one turned to face the second taller one as he lunged at him, knife in hand, but before he struck, a loud panther-like roar was heard and the second tall man was down on the ground and the first stood stunned at what just happened.

Angela got off the man she had landed on and turned to the other man, her eyes fading back from red to normal.

" Are you alright? " She asked, staying where she was, between the two men.

" Aye..I mean yes. Thank you. But I could've handled him. "

" He had a knife. " She said, relaxing a little.

" I would've knocked it out of his hand… Look out! "

Angela gave out a loud panther-like roar as a large knife struck her in the shoulder and went through the other side, luckily it didn't hit anything vital. She whipped her tail around, striking the man she had thought was knocked out, he went sailing back through the alley and to the brick wall, banging his head once on the wall and again on the concrete as he fell to the ground, unmoving.

" Are you alright? " The man asked her as he came over to her, taking his sweatshirt off and placing it around the knife to stop the bleeding.

" I'm fine. Why are you helping me? Aren't you afraid of my kind? "

" You just helped me with that guy so it's only fair I help you in return Aye? And besides, the only gargoyle I'm afraid is that big one! " He joked as she smiled, laughing, Angela spoke as she reached up to her ear,

" Don't worry, my father's not that scary. "

The man's eyes widen, " Your father?! "

Laughing, Angela pressed into her ear and spoke, " Elisa. Come in. "

The man watched as she talked to this Elisa person, " I'm going to need a little help getting back to the castle… Ok, I'll wait here. See you soon. Bye. "

Turning to the man she said, " My friend's coming here to get me and take me home. "

" I see. " The man said as he held the shirt a little tighter as he felt the blood seep through, though, he wondered how her friend was going to find her as she didn't tell where she was.

" I'm Eachann by the way. My friend's call me Eacha. " The man said with a smile.

" I'm Angela. " She said holding her taloned hand to him.

" Nice to meet you Angela and thanks again for helping. " Eachann said, shaking her hand as a red flashing light came through the alley.

" Uh-oh. You better hide. Keep that on your shoulder. " Eachann said as he heard a door open, he was about to go out and talk to the cop, as a woman's voice called out,

" Angela? You there? "

" Your friend's a cop?! " A deep male voice exclaimed behind a corner and Angela heard Elisa draw her gun.

" Whose there? NYPD! Hands Up! " Elisa shouted.

" It's alright Elisa! He's a friend! " Angela said as they came out from the corner with Eachann, who kept a hand on her shoulder, which Elisa saw was bleeding.

" Oh my God! Angela! " Elisa killed the light on her car and holstered her gun. She came from around the door and to the two.

" What happened? And who are you? " Elisa asked worriedly as she looked from Angela to, up at Eachann.

Eachann answered her, " Those men over there tried rob me and I fought most of them off but the last one almost had me when she jumped down and landed on him, we thought he was knocked out but he got up and stabbed her on the shoulder, she kicked him back with her tail and he's at the end of the alley now. Now could you please get her some help, she's bleeding a lot. "

" Yeah I can get her some help. Get in the car Ange I'll take ya back to the castle where Xanatos' doctors can treat you. " Elisa said as she went to the car and opened the door for Angela.

" I'll have to come with you. Someone's got to keep the pressure on the wound. And I don't think you can do that and drive at the same time. " Eachann said determinedly.

At first Elisa was against it. But seeing as this kid was helping Angela and had a point as she also couldn't keep Angela hidden as well, she was going to get a hear full from Goliath and told them as much,

" Alright, but not a word to anyone about this. Goliath is not going to like this. " Elisa said as they got in the back. She quickly radioed any of the clan in the area to come and bind the knocked-out men and wait until Matt got there, called Matt in to handle the rest and that if he wanted the statement from Eachann he'd be at the castle with her as he was helping Angela.

" Goliath ok with that? " Matt asked with a grin.

" Maybe after I explain why there's another person with me and Ange. Later. " Elisa said as she pulled out of the alley just as Brooklyn and Broadway came in and started tying the men up and not too long after that Matt showed up and told them to go home and that he had it from there, they thanked him said they'd see him back at the castle.

" How you holding up Ange? " Elisa asked after she just called ahead to Owen, who alerted the doctors.

" Fine. Just getting a little dizzy. " Angela answered and she sounded drowsy too.

" How big is that knife in her shoulder? " Elisa asked as she pressed more on the gas.

" It's pretty big, the guy was almost as big as me. " Eachann answered.

" Your pretty calm about all of this. " Elisa said as she made a turn.

" Ain't the first time I've seen blood or been in this kind of situation. And it pays off to be a fighter. That's how I could take them guys on. " Eachann answered what was going to be her next question.

Elisa nodded as she pulled into a garage. " Goliath? Meet me in the medical wing of the castle, Angela's hurt. " Elisa pulled the ear piece out in time as a very loud and powerful roar was heard even by Eachann and Angela in the backseat, causing them to wince.

Elisa put the piece back in, " Calm down Big Guy I promise it's not like with the hunter's. I got someone with us helping her with the wound. Goliath calm down please you're going to upset Angela if don't. " She said calmly.

Eachann noted that it sounded like his parents when his father found out about his little sister's new boyfriend getting her pregnant and running off and his mother was trying calm his raging father and him for that matter from going after the bastard and killing him.

" No it wasn't the one who hurt her! Why would why bring the guy who hurt her with me? No it wouldn't be so you could tear him apart! I'd have shot that guy first and let you have him and if there's anything left of him, maybe call Demona to finish him up. "

" Demona? " Eachann asked.

" My mother. " Angela answered him as Elisa was still trying to calm her father down.

" Oh. I'm guessing their uh..divorced? " Eachann asked uncertainly.

" If you mean no longer together, then yes. The only thing they have in common or agree on is me. Usually. " Angela answered and started to close her eyes.

Eachann shook her a little, waking her up. " Stay awake _rasarit razboinic_. "

Elisa raised an eyebrow at the foreign words and made a note to find out what it means as she stopped at the end of the garage where a small team of Xanatos' most trusted doctors and nurses were waiting.

Elisa helped the two out and Eachann only let go of Angela's shoulder when one of the nurses took over and helped Angela to a large gurney and off they went to an elevator.

Elisa then took Eachann to another elevator which they took to the top floor where the castle was.

They were quiet the whole ride until the loud ding of the bell signaled that they had reached the top. They stepped out and Eachann followed Elisa to what he assumed was the medical part of the castle she talked about to Angela's father.

They turned a corner and there, Eachann saw the gargoyles that was talked about on the tv. The biggest one came over to them hastily, making Eachann tense up.

" Relax. " Elisa said as she greeted the big one, " How is she? " she asked him.

" They just now got her in there. What happened? " Goliath asked/growled, glaring over at the young man that to his surprise was almost as tall as himself.

" Goliath, this is the person I was telling you about. He helped with Angela's wound. What was your name? " Elisa asked as she didn't have the time to ask earlier.

" Eachann. Eachann Grant. You must be Angela's father. " Eachann answered, holding his hand out to Goliath.

" Yes. And thank you for helping my daughter. " Goliath replied, taking his hand and shaking it.

" Now what happened? " Goliath asked again.

Eachann explained what happened all the way up til now. Goliath nodded and thanked him again and then introduced the rest of the clan to him, who were also amazed by how big and tall Eachann, or Eacha as he wanted them to call him, was. Give the lad wings and a tail and he'd be just like them.

" Have they told you anything yet? " Eachann asked after introductions were made.

" Only they will let us know when they were done getting her stable and the bleeding to stop. I don't suppose you could arrange for us to meet this man that hurt my daughter, would you my Elisa? " Goliath answered and looked to Elisa as he finished talking with a raised brow.

" Goliath. We've talked about this. No killing someone to get justice for what happened. He's in jail now. "

" Yeah, but I doubt he'll be in there for long, attempted mugging never stays long. " Eachann cut in nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders.

The gargoyles and Elisa looked at him. " What? I'm just saying. "

Brooklyn, Lex, and Broadway smirked, " I think I like this guy. " Brooklyn said as he started plotting.

" Boys. " Elisa said giving the same tone as with Goliath, but with more of a motherly scolding tone, making them bow their heads like kids with their hands caught in the cookie jar.

" Sorry Elisa. "

" You act like a mother hen. " Eachann said with a grin, making Elisa blush.

The door opened and every head turned as the doctor came out, taking her bloodied gloves off.

" How is she? " Everyone asked at the same time coming over to her.

Taking a step back so that she could look at them and not to feel overcrowded, she answered,

" She'll be just fine. I must say if not for you keeping the pressure on her shoulder she wouldn't have made it here. It missed her lung completely, but that knife came damn close to her heart, another 2 inches and she wouldn't be here. " She answered, though she took another three steps back as Goliath growled along with the rest of the clan, Elisa and Eachann.

" On second thought. I change my mind. " Elisa said and that was all they needed to hear, but they will get the man later.

" Can we see her? " Eachann asked after he calmed some.

" Yes. But one at a time please. " The doctor advised.

" Goliath? Ms. Elisa? " Eachann asked.

Said couple looked at each other, smiled and then nodded, " Go ahead. You saved Angela's life Eachann it is only fair that you see her first. " Goliath said, with a side grin.

" I'm with the Big Guy. And it's just Elisa. " Elisa said.

Smiling, Eachann nodded and followed the doctor inside to see Angela.

" So does this mean we have a new friend? " Lex asked.

" Maybe. I gotta check this kid out first to be sure it's safe for us to be around him. " Elisa said.

" He seemed rather calm about all of this. Why? " Goliath asked.

" He said it's because he's seen blood before and that it ain't the first time he's been in this kind of situation. " Elisa answered.

" How did that guy take on those thugs anyway? " Brooklyn asked.

" He said he's a fighter. " Elisa answered again.

" Well with a name like his who wouldn't be. " Hudson said, rubbing his beard in thought.

" What do you mean Hudson? " Elisa asked this time.

Chuckling, Hudson answered, " Eachann is Scottish for Horse Lass. His last name is also Scottish, it has many meanings, but it mostly means Big or Large. "

" Funny. He doesn't look Scottish to me. And I don't think what he called Angela to wake up is Scottish either. " Elisa said.

The other's looked to her, " What did he call her? " Goliath asked.

" It wasn't anything mean or at least I'm hoping it wasn't. She was going to sleep, he shook her little and said stay awake ' _rasarit razboinic_ ' " She answered, hoping she was pronouncing it right.

" It's not Scottish. I'll have to look in the library. " Goliath said, rubbing his chin as he thought on where to start once he got there.

 **With Angela and Eachann**

Eachann came in and saw a miserable looking Angela, lying in a large bed with a blanket under her arms to protect her modesty as she fiddled with the bandages.

" Your going to get that bleeding again if you keep doing that. " he chuckled as he saw her jump and look over to him.

" Sorry. I'm not used to wearing bandages. " She said as she looked up to him and noticed that he kept his eyes on her face and didn't go any further as the blanket she wore was thin. She smiled at that. Not too many males would do that.

" Don't get hurt often then aye? " He asked teasingly.

Angela turned her head at the word then replied, " Nay. I get hurt just like the rest of the clan when fighting bad guys, but they've mostly been minor or none at all. This is the second major injury that has happened to me since coming here. "

She saw his eyes widen at her first word and grinned, " So is the whole clan Scottish too or just you? "

" The whole clan is from Scotland. And I'd wager that so are you. Or at least descendent from Scotland. " She replied with a smile.

" Aye. My dad's Scottish. But my mother is Latin/Romanian. And am fluent in all three languages. " He answered with a guilty grin.

They stayed quiet for a few more minutes before Angela noticed his hands.

" Eachann, your hands! " She exclaimed.

" Hmm? Oh. It's nothing, it's from where I was pressing on your shoulder. I'll wash it off in the bathroom before I leave. " He said looking at his hands and then hiding them behind his back.

" You sure? " She asked concerned.

" Yeah. I'm sure. " He answered.

Angela was about to say something else but a knock was heard and Elisa's head came through the door.

" Hey Eachann, my partner's here to take your statement. " She said smiling to him and Angela.

" Want me to mention the _razboinic_? " He asked nodding to Angela.

" Yeah, but leave out where they live and her getting hurt. " Elisa said as she held the door open for him, smiling and nodding to him as he left.

" Ok Big Guy your turn. " Elisa said looking to Goliath as he stood behind her, but he placed his hand to her shoulder and lead her in with him.

" We can both see her my Elisa. The doctor was fine with it. " He said smiling gently at her as they came in to Angela.

 **I'll leave it here for now if ya'll like it I'll continue and I'll also try and finish my other gargoyle story.**

 **CSI-Panther out.**


End file.
